Ring of Force
by pheonix
Summary: Squall, Zell and Seifer are in another planet. In that planet, T-Rexaurs pre-evolution exists. A war happened there once to kill them, but... Squall soon learn about the past from a used Ragnarok. The story begins when they collect the Dynamo Stones and g
1. Default Chapter

I'm Squall and I'm twelve. You know, I've been planning a way to fly to outer space. I'm getting bored of this place. The same training. The same garden. I want adventures. Well, today is when I'll put my plan in action. I tricked Quistis to bring me to Esthar.  
  
Zell and I headed to where the old and unused Ragnarok ships were stored. Quistis was checking out the stores. I planned to bring Zell with me. He agreed.  
  
In the airstation, guards were scattering everywhere. As what I planned, I tagged Zell along. We both looked around and spotted a green light. It was shining so brightly that we can hardly even look at it. Two guards were guarding in front of it.  
  
"Hey, ya sure ya wanna do this?" Zell asked with a whisper.  
  
"Yes," I whispered as I raised a finger to my lips.  
  
We both ran to both the guards with our weapon. I slashed the first guard by the leg and he dropped. Zell gave a hard punch in the stomach to the other guard.  
  
"Cool," Zell said, impressed.  
  
"What the..." The first guard fainted when Zell threw a fist at his face. Then he kicked the other guard twice in the spot where he punched.  
  
"Let's get going," I said as I pressed the green button with my eyes closed.  
  
Suddenly, a circle formed on the ground. The ground shook gently and went up with the guards and us. A Ragnarok ship was steadily and firmly stuck on the higher ground. Without saying a word, we both pressed another green button by the Ragnarok. A door flung out from the side of the ship. I entered it. Zell decided to give a goodbye-kick. He kicked the guards and rushed up to the ship with me.  
  
"Why did you have to do that?" I scolded.  
  
"For fun," he replied.  
  
"Very funny," I rolled my eyes and tried to smile.  
  
I saw a shadow by the wall. Then I saw a kind of blade in the shadow's hand. I noticed who was that when I recognized the shape of the blade.  
  
"Seifer?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, baby! Gotcha!" Seifer shouted as he showed himself and then ran up to the control room.  
  
In no time, the ship was shaking continuosly. I realized we were flying. I fell to the ground together with Zell with a loud 'THUD'.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Zell shouted as he started to pick himself up.  
  
Seifer came running down and then started to shout like a mad cow. He was so happy he jumped up and down and then stuck his gunblade firmly on the floor.  
  
"Cooooooool!" Seifer shouted.  
  
"Yeah, right. You know what have you just did?" I scolded.  
  
"Yeah, I made this thing fly. Stupid question," Seifer replied.  
  
"At least our plan worked well, didn't it?" Zell tried to shape me back up.  
  
=After a day=  
  
We were flying in the galaxy happily. We were out of gravity control. I was having a snack. Suddenly without warning, the ship shook so hard that my head knocked the wall. Pain shot in me. I yelled.  
  
Zell and Seifer did not care about me as they flew to the window. A meteor was seen racing down to a planet. Then our ship was pulled by a strong force. In no time we were on the planet. The meteor was way behind us.  
  
We ran out right after we crashed. The ship was damaged and I could see the shooting star flying down. Then I heard a very, very loud 'BOOM'. We left the ship and ran to see the meteorite.  
  
"What's... this?" Seifer asked me, confused. He was looking down at a big colony of gigantic worms.  
  
"It's worms..." Zell answered thoughtfully. "Very big ones, too," he continued. "Looks like juicy sausages… mmm…"  
  
"No joke. They're at least a feet long," I said seriously.  
  
By then, all of the worms started to grow bigger. Then they started to scatter around the whole planet, I realized. A few streams of meteor came smashing, each carrying a pack of the worms. Then I realized again. The worms are heading for different directions.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" I screamed when I saw a T-Rexaur in front of us.  
  
"It's not an ordinary T-Rexaur," Seifer said. "Look. It's more ferocious."  
  
"The… the worm!" Zell screamed as he pointed a finger at the dinosaur. "It evolved!"  
  
No. This cannot be. This isn't a T-Rexaur, I realized. It's the extinct T-Rapture, much more powerful than the usual T-Rexaur. It is at least ten times stronger than a usual T-Rexaur.  
  
"Run for your lives!" Zell screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Seifer took his gunblade and rushed to the T-Rapture. He forced his gunblade into its eye. Watching the T-Rapture suffering, we three escaped.  
  
Soon, we were by a river. We took a few gulps of water. I turned and tried to take a look at Seifer. Then I opened my mouth wide.  
  
"Aieeeeeee!" I screamed.  
  
I saw a T-Rapture behind him. Then I started to run with Zell. We both left Seifer behind. And then from a distance away, I heard a sound of the T-Rapture digesting its human meal. Then suddenly I saw Seifer running. Behind him was an Esthar guard.  
  
"You kids shouldn't be here!" The injured guard scolded us.  
  
"Then… what was that loud, digesting-" Zell paused.  
  
"Buuurp…" The T-Rapture burped.  
  
"You three. You made my friend killed by the stupid dinosaur or whatever it is. We followed you right here, and…" The guard continued.  
  
"You mean that's the other guard?" I asked, feeling sorry and guilty.  
  
"Yeah, he gave his life just to save your stupid hide!" The guard pointed an accusing finger at Seifer.  
  
Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. Bumpy ones. Loud ones. Then the ground started to shake violently. The guard froze, staring at the T-Rapture behind him. I realized it was the T-Rapture that Seifer used his weapon on. Was it the same T-Rapture that doomed the other guard?  
  
"Run, kids! Quick, before it-" The T-Rapture took the guard by its jaws. Then started to crunch on its human meal.  
  
Before getting eaten, the guard said, "I'm coming with you. Dying in the same stomach."  
  
We ran as fast as our legs could carry us. I was frightened. Then I spotted a tunnel.  
  
"I don't want to be that T-Rapture's meal!" Zell shouted as he leaped into the tunnel.  
  
"Cool. We're safe, at least for now," I rolled my eyes.  
  
I peeped out. I saw at least three T-Raptures. Am I going blind? We're gonna be doomed, I realized. Then I decided to go through this tunnel.  
  
=After two hours=  
  
"Hey Squall! We're out!" Zell exclaimed as he walked on.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
Seifer raced to the opening. Then me. Then Zell. I was so exited that we were out, but of course we have not planned the way to defeat the T-Raptures. Suddenly, a loud 'BOOM' was heard through the tunnel. I realized it was the sound of the T-Rapture's footsteps.  
  
"T-Raptures," I whispered solemnly. I dropped on my knees.  
  
"Cool," Seifer said sadly.  
  
"We'll have to face them." Zell said.  
  
"No way!" Seifer leaped out of the tunnel.  
  
Then I saw bones. Human bones. Then I saw a Ragnarok ship. It seems pretty destroyed.  
  
"Now what?" Seifer complained as behind the human graveyard was a group of T-Rapture.  
  
We three headed to our right as fast as we could. To the Ragnarok ship. Without anyone making any noise, we somersault-jumped into the open door of the ship. Then I quickly pressed the green button. The door closed.  
  
"I didn't knew we were gonna get into this! You told me it was safe, Squall. C'mon, if you could smile right now, I'll punch you a million times," the hot-tempered Zell scolded.  
  
I did not dare say a word. I realised the cause of it. It's because of my stupid planning, stupid adventuring brain and my boredness. I changed my mind. I'd rather stay in the garden, watching stupid cartoons, eating yucky snacks and training in the field. I totally changed my stupid mind.  
  
"Hey, check this out!" Seifer shouted from the control room.  
  
"Cool," I said as I entered the room. Big long machine guns were scattered around. There are a few dozen. The most important radio was totaled.  
  
I realized a war happened here before. I moved forward and reached for the controls. I suddenly tripped and pressed on a 'Brief' button.  
  
"What's this?" I was confused.  
  
A world graph appeared. Arrows were pointed everywhere on the mini world each with a different mission. Again, I realized this graph is this world we're in now. I read it all carefully. This planet was where the T-Rapture exists. Soldiers around the world gather to destroy them. After hard work, the T-Raptures was destroyed. But the soldiers had no transport back or radio to call for help.  
  
I turned back and saw a few more graphs. I glanced at the third one. Then something caught my eye.  
  
"What the?" I said.  
  
The graph has six arrows pointing around it. On top of the graph was a sentence that reads: "If the T-Rapture returns, there is only one final way to destroy them. The graph below shows the places to find special stones. These are known as the 'Dynamo'. Collect them all and bring it to the Ring of Force. The Ring of Force is the first arrow in the graph. The other five arrows are the information about the Dynamo Stones and its guardians. Each guardian has it's own strength and weaknesess. The Ring of Force serve as a guide to whoever who discovers this message. It has the ability to send different forces when someone is nearby a Dynamo Stone. The force will either pull or push that person."  
  
"Hey, look!" Zell exclaimed suddenly, looking outside the Ragnarok window. "The T-Raptures are gone! They gave up!"  
  
"Let's get down," I ordered. Then I told them about the Dynamo Stones and the Ring of Force.  
  
"Let's have a gun each!" Seifer said as he picked the biggest gun for himself and threw two medium-sized guns to Zell and me.  
  
"Cool guns! These are really big!" Zell loaded his gun with shells that he picked.  
  
"I haven't seen a shotgun as long as two metres before," I said with impressed feelings as I measured my medium-sized gun with my gunblade. "My gunblade's length is two metres!"  
  
We went down the Ragnarok ship to look for the Dynamo Stones. Then we continued our journey. We headed nowhere, looking for the first stone. Or maybe our first and last adventure... 


	2. Gaia

We were walking through the darkness. Then I raised my torchlight to see the view from the top of the cliff clearly. A colony of T-Rapture is sleeping with their protective tail around them. Then a force suddenly pulled me forward.  
  
"Aieeeee!" I screamed for help. "What the heck is this force?"  
  
Seifer came to my rescue and caught hold of my hand before I dropped down the cliff. A few T-Raptures were awakened by my scream, searching for the cause of the loud sound.  
  
I raised my torchlight and searched around. Light beamed around the emerging colony from T-Rapture to T-Rapture. I could see heads with red eyes glancing around them - except for one. The T-Rapture that stood on a tall hill with leaves around him. Moving his neck up calmly, the single-eyed dinosaur glared at me. The exact position. Then he made eye contact with me through the beam of light flashing at him.  
  
A gust of wind sent a chill down my neck. Eye to eye with the leader of the colony, I shivered. I wanted to scream, GET YOUR STINKY FACE OFF ME, YOU OVERGROWNED LIZARD, but I don't think I was daring enough to attract the other dinosaurs to look at me. Even one is enough already.  
  
Seifer and Zell pulled me up.  
  
"The Ring of Force! This is a guide to us! The first Dynamo Stone is somewhere near the colony in front of us!" I screamed.  
  
They ignored me and ducked from the T-Rapture's glance. No matter what, that dino's eye was locked on me already. It will be no used of ducking, I realized. I tagged Seifer and Zell and started to walk to the opposite direction. They followed me.  
  
=Second day, morning=  
  
I woke up and stretched. Then I started to lose my balance and dropped. I held on the thick branch I slept on last night and pulled myself up. I started searching for Zell and Seifer.  
  
"Hey Squall, what are you waiting for? Let's buzz off now!" Zell urged me suddenly.  
  
I turned around and saw him and Seifer below the tree. I could hardly see them below as I was on the tallest tree around the forest area.  
  
"But, the force yesterday..." I started to complain when Seifer raised his hand for a stop signal.  
  
"Got it," he said. "We're taking the long way as we stand no chance to cross over the colony."  
  
I leaped down the branch to join them. Then with a soft 'THUD', I was on the ground.  
  
"Nice dreams, huh?" Seifer laughed at me. "What dream could make you sleep so long? Your ancestors talking to you?" This made Zell giggle but he managed to control it.  
  
"That's not funny," I said grumpily. I turned around and crossed the space in between both of them. But something made me stop. Something made my legs tremble.  
  
A T-Rapture stood in front of me. It only has an eye.  
  
"Noooo!" I screamed when I realized that the T-Rapture was about to stomp me. Then I slowly opened my eyes. The T-Rapture's final help of looking is gone. Zell had just crazily blasted a shot in its eye.  
  
The T-Rapture started to howl. Then Zell fired again. This time the powerful bullet shot through the T-Rapture's stomach.  
  
"Cool!" Seifer exclaimed. "Let me have a try!" Upon saying that, he raised his shotgun and aimed at the dinosaur's leg. He shot one powerful blast that made the T-Rapture fall to the ground. Then the ground shook for a moment as the T-Rapture fell. "Die, baby, die!" Seifer screamed as he let go shots that made the T-Rapture bleed all over.  
  
"No way this dinosaur will come alone!" I picked up my two metre shotgun and rushed the opposite direction.  
  
Once again, I froze. I saw big, gigantic legs. Then my head faced upwards. Seing T-raptures standing in front of me, I trembled. Once again, a gust of wind sent a chill down my neck. I was hoping I did not see what I expect behind me. With fear, I turned my head to look around - and gasped.  
  
A pack of T-Rapture were guarding. Then, all three of us froze. We did not move a single step. Slowly, Seifer raised his gun - and released a shot that went trough a T-Rapture's open mouth.  
  
The T-Rapture started to collapse. Then Seifer tried to shoot again. He clicked the trigger.  
  
CLICK!  
CLICK!  
CLICK!  
  
The sound of the clicking trigger could be heard. Desperate, Seifer fell on his knees, mouth wide opened. Then the T-Raptures started to form a circle. Then it got smaller. Smaller... Smaller...  
  
The T-Raptures began to walk to their side, making the small circle surrounding us look like a whirlwind. As they get faster and faster, the whirlwind started to grew into a twister. No. A tornado.  
  
Seeing an escape route, I ducked as the jaw of a T-Rapture swung and snapped above me. I felt as I was some kind of a stun actor. I shaked that off my mind and headed for the only way to get through the swirling tornado - the gap between the T-Rapture's legs.  
  
I focused and strained m eyes to see a gap. Too fast. Then suddenly, I saw what I wanted. The first thing good since the start of this adventure. A gap.  
  
The gap that was moving seems a million miles away. But I didn't care. Both my legs ran as fast as they could without stopping. Then I leaped through the tornado. But then, I fell. What was holding my leg? I turned to see - Seifer and Zell.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Sweat started to cover me as I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
"You mean you're gonna leave us?" Zell yelled at me.  
  
"No, you idiot!" I yelled back. "We've got only a few seconds to get out, and now you ruined it!"  
  
When I said that sentence, I started to feel dizzy. My eyes forced to close. I realized I was screaming. Dizzier and dizzier, darker and darker. The colours around me started to fade. And I entered a world of darkness.  
  
=Gaia=  
  
"What the?" I said as I started to shake my head. "Where am I?"  
  
"Squall? Seifer?" I heard Zell shouting from nowhere. Then the darkness around me was swept away. A flash of light appeared. Then more flashes. Soon, the place was filled with brightness.  
  
"Hey, dude!" Seifer said as he ran toward me. Zell too.  
  
"What is this place?" I asked myself. "I'm not sure. But what's that?"  
  
"It looks like somekind of an ugly portrait," Zell said as he picked up a picture. "Could be Piccasso's one," he said stupidly.  
  
"No, no, no! You idiot! There!" I pointed at a tall statue that stood in front of us.  
  
I walked to it. Then I tried reading what was it. The words stated: World of Time and Darkness. The readings were in between two squares made of wood below the statue. In each square was a space to put a semi-circle disc.  
  
Below the stated words was a long story. I read it out:  
  
"The World of Time and Darkness is where everyone has a chance to visit. Simply, this means it is the world of Gaia. Whichever souls will be resting here." I paused. "The story begins here. Long time ago, there was no planet, no galaxy, no stars and anything else except Gaia. Souls were counted a living thing. After a long time, science and technology started out. Souls flew out, or escaped, from Gaia. Then, the earth started to form. Planets formed. Galaxy. Stars, and everything else. Gaia was deserted - forever. This place is now the World of Time and Darkness. Problems were created. Then one day, a disc appeared. It gathered all the soul. The disc represents Gaia. Some time later, A hell soul broke it to two. It now lays somewhere in Gaia - one in the heaven, and the other in hell. Whoever who finds the disc will recombine Gaia. But this is nothing at this time. To simply say, the one who fits the disc in will be able to gain a special strength which is..." I stopped the story.  
  
"Hey, get it on!" Seifer said.  
  
"No more. The words are blured," I said.  
  
I placed my both my hands in my pocket. Then I felt something. I pulled those out, and there were two semi-circle discs in each of my pocket. I was shocked.  
  
"What the?" I said.  
  
"Try fitting those in the space!" Zell exclaimed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I fitted the disc slowly in the spaces. Then a bright, blue light started to form. I closed my eyes. The woods then started to combine, covering the 'World of Time and Darkness'. The disc then vanished, and the combined wood appeared a bright blue word: GAIA. The story's ending turned clear.  
  
"To stop the time for a few minutes," I ended the story as three of us vanished.  
  
=Real world=  
  
Three guns layed in our hands. Dinosaurs paused forming a circle. We were back to the time from when we entered Gaia. The time was stopped. Without wasting a second, we all took our weapons and killed the dinosaurs. Seifer used his gunblade as a replacement.  
  
"Not enough time," I murmured. "Not enough."  
  
The dinoaurs started to come to live. Then we headed out through the gap. Close call. The swirling tornado keeps on moving, making the circle even smaller. Then the dinosaurs clashed together and faught each other for space to get out.  
  
Ripping sounds were heard. Roars of pain echoed through the planet.  
  
Soon, the ripping sounds ended. No roars could be heard. The lizards lay dead on the ground. Then I put my hands into my pocket and pulled out a disc labelled 'GAIA'. Then it broke into pieces and vanished. closing my hands, I said, "Gaia."  
  
The path to the first Dynamo Stone was cleared. No danger anymore. Or harm. I lead the way as Seifer and Zell followed behind me. Seifer was busy reshelling his gun. Then I turned around as I heard a whisper.  
  
"To collect all five Dynamo Stones, you need to cross adventures. Gaia is just a start to settle the Ring of Force puzzle. Remember, Ring of Force is just a puzzle. Ring of Force is just a puzzle," the whisper chanted continously, each time getting softer and softer.  
  
Then I realized. The Ring of Force is the key to combine all the mysteries into a correct story, and the different mysteries appears on the route to collect the five Dynamo Stones. 


	3. Lord of Destruction

We were in a dark, gloomy forest. Incests crawl everywhere around us. The trees were as tall as a ten-storey house. Fruits bear on some trees.  
  
Suddenly, Zell stopped moving. Then he turned around and looked up curiously at a fruit hanging on a tree branch. Without waiting, he climbed up the tall tree by grabbing on it's short branches. He reached up to the fruit and managed to stretch his hand to pluck a few fruits off the tree.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked, tossing fruits down to us as Seifer and I received the fruits.  
  
"Gee, thanks," I expressed my grattitude as I started munching on the strange looking fruit.  
  
With his left hand grabbing on a small branch, Zell grabbed more fruits with his right hand and served himself.  
  
"Tasty and crispy," he exclaimed, munching on the fruits. With that he grabbed another fruit and tossed it in his mouth. Not munching those, his eyes stared at something else.  
  
A golden fruit hanged on to a branch in front of him. He plucked the fruit and examined it. Then he tried a bite of it.  
  
"Delicious!" he said. Without thinking, he ate up the rest of the golden fruit. Then he slided down the tree.  
  
"Go, go, go!" Seifer ordered as he pushed Zell.  
  
"Okay, okay! You won't have to push me! I've got a brain and mind of my own!" Zell yelled.  
  
"I thought you were losing your mind, so I ordered you," Seifer shot back.  
  
"Guys, it's time to go. Stop quarelling," I said as I broke them up.  
  
Along our way, I was hoping we wouldn't meet any T-Raptures. Well, too bad that won't come true. We kept our journey. We three are armed with weapons of our own.  
  
=Night time=  
  
The forest is getting creepy, and T-Rapture howls could be heard. Suddenly, rain started to pour. The wind started to howl. The sound of rustling leaves could be heard everywhere. A thunder striked a tree nearby, making it fall.  
  
Then something caught my ear. A loud, clear long howl was heard. So loud, I trembled with fear. I stopped my movements for a moment. Then I turned around, seeing the striked tree fall. Behind it was two, glaring red eyes.  
  
The eyes started to motion. They moved towards us. Then the T-Rapture came to view. A gigantic one, which might be able to crush a whole army of tankers with both legs. Or maybe even one leg.  
  
Fear struck me as I came face to face with the T-Rapture. It's mouth wide opened, ready to attack. Saliva drooled out.  
  
Seifer, the most crazy twelve year old boy, made the first move. Crazily, he released shots that was aimed for the T-Rapture.  
  
No effect. Not a stain was left on the T-Rapture.   
  
I turned around, ready to run. I controlled myself from screaming. I knew it would wake the other T-Raptures.  
  
Too late. A scream was heard echoing through the forest. "Nooooo!" Zell screamed as he picked up his gun and shot the dinosaur. Still no effect.  
  
Then, as I saw both my adventure partners battling, I joined them. I couldn't just leave them while I run. The T-Rapture that was ready to pounce on us drew closer for a higher chance to capture us. His tail swished wildly as he howled in exitement.  
  
"No. Please, don't let it be!" I said.  
  
More red eyes came to view. The nearer thay came, the brighter it grew. Soon, I realized the T-apture we were battling is no ordinary T-Rapture. It has the power and will to regroup his troops. Then, a flash crossed us.  
  
A man jumped in front of us, wearing a torn Galbadia uniform. He was equipped with a larger gun in his right hand, a torchlight in his left hand and a knife behind him. He was wearing a small backpack.  
  
"Hurry! Run! Before it's too late!" He instructed.  
  
"It is too late already!" Seifer said sarcastically.  
  
"No, it's not!" He protested. "Now run!"  
  
With that, he clicked the trigger of his gattling gun. Still no effect against the leader of the colony. His gun swung around, aiming nothing. The troop of T-Rapture fell down on the floor with a few loud 'THUD'. Only the leader was left.  
  
"See?" he insisted. "I told you guys it wasn't too late!" He ran away, leading. We followed him.  
  
The loud footsteps of the emerging T-Rapture still could be heard.  
  
"In here!" The unknown man took out his backpack and tossed it in a cave entrance. Then he leaped inside, followed by Seifer, Zell and me.  
  
"Safe again," I said.  
  
The entrance was small, but the cave is wide and big. There stood an old table, chair, a torn sleeping bag, a hoe by the cave wall and on top of the cave was a lamp giving out a damp light. I spotted two more different entrance each leading to a small room.  
  
The man told us his name. He explained everything. He was one of the soldiers that came to the planet twelve years ago and he's a Galbadian Soldier. He is now thirty. He showed us the small room where he kept shells and weapons. Then he showed us the other room. It was full of boxes of candles. He said he uses the hoe to open up the two rooms. The candles are used for the light.  
  
Finally, he lead us to another bigger room with a secret entrance. There was food and drink supply enough for a few more years. He said he built that room using the tools from the Ragnarok ship.  
  
"So, Bond, how about the other soldiers?" I questioned.  
  
"...dead. None of them was able to escape," he explained.  
  
"Too bad, but at least you're alive," I said. "Have you seen any special stones or something in these twelve years when there are no T-Rapture's?"  
  
"Er, no. I mean, yes."  
  
"What?" Seifer, Zell and I asked.  
  
"There is somekind of a tree in this forest that happens to be, erm, invulnerable," he explained. "It's like a shield protecting it from letting anyone, or anything, go near it. Not only that, it's a golden coloured tree. Or is it shining in golden colour?"  
  
"That must be it! Bring me there tomorrow!" I said eagerly.  
  
"No, you mean 'us'!" Seifer corrected me with a grin.  
  
"Did you see anykind of like a, monster or guardian over there?" I asked Bond.  
  
"I think I did. It looks like a skeleton, just taller." Bond stood up from his chair and said good night.  
  
After the light is off, a sound could be heard. "Cool!" Zell exclaimed. He dropped down on the ground and closed his eyes.  
  
=Third day, morning=  
  
Morning dew was on the leaves. The breeze of the jungle was so cooling. A waterfall was seen. We drank a few gulps of water from the fresh river water with fishes inside. Then we continued our journey.  
  
In front of us stood a golden tree. No shield could be seen.  
  
"This is it," Bond showed us the tree.  
  
"No monster, right?" Zell asked. "Or I'll beat 'em up!" He started to shadow-punch.  
  
I started to walk slowly and cautiously towards the tree. Suddenly, a powerful force could be felt. I was pushed away a few metres from the tree. Then the tree's shield became visible.  
  
"Any creature shall not disobey me! I am the Lord of Destruction!" Then a skeleton showed itself. I realized it was a little different than an Abadon.  
  
Suddenly, I started to get warm. Warmer than how I've ever been. Then my brain stopped functioning. It was empty. Then I started to get angry. I felt as if my head was about to burst. My face turned red as steam came out from my head. Anger was over me.  
  
"Whoever who fights me will never get a good ending!" The monster shouted as he started to cackle.  
  
"Damn you guys!" I took out my gunblade and started to slash the air wildly. Thinking nothing, my slashings were crazily released.  
  
A few slashes miss. A few slashes got Seifer, Zell and Bond. Then my feelings got hoter. My whole body was steaming. All turning red. Then hotter.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Very nice slashes you got there!" The skeleton said as he continued. "Tell you what, if you get angrier, you get hotter. Then you will die! For the time being, you ae my follower!" He started to cackle again. "Who else dares to fight me?"  
  
No answer. Nobody dared to go near the shield. They just kept on evading my slashes.  
  
"Now, that's the judgement! I am the Lord of Destruction! Fella, destroy them!" He started to cackle again. This time his cackles were more evil. More of showing his satisfaction. More of showing his feeling to doom people. "If only anybody can cast Curaga on me, the boy will be safe! Too bad for you, I've got a shield!" He started to cackle again.  
  
Suddenly, the bleeding Zell stepped through the shield. His fists grew red. He had no patient anymore. He casted Curaga on the skeleton, and then it started to melt.  
  
"Whoah? Don't tell me you... ate the golden fruit?" He said as he melted. Half soft, half hard, his bones started to break apart.  
  
Zell ran and stepped on the skeleton's skull. It broke into smaller pieces and in it, was a piece of paper that reacts as the guardians brain and generates him his knowledge. It has many readings. At the end of the paper was written something:  
  
"The golden fruit is created by the Angel to cross the skeleton's shield safely. Then the fruit can't be destroyed, so the skeleton hid it somewhere in the forest that is safe and would never be found either by the Angel or anyone else." Zell said aloud.  
  
I started to turn back normal, then I cooled myself down. I was okay, I realized. Then I saw that the skeleton was gone, as I hadn't been thinking just a moment ago.  
  
Zell looked around cautiously, and climbed the tree behind the half melted guardian. He picked up a shining gold stone from the tree's hollow and showed it to us. It was the Dynamo Stone. Thenthe bright glow from the tree faded away.  
  
Zell jumped down and showed all of us the gold glowing stone and started to explain it to Bond.  
  
Bond held a hand up to stop Zell. "I knew it all along that you were looking for these stones. After all, I've been in the Ragnarok ship, don't I?" 


End file.
